kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
List of Akatsuki no Kiseki characters
This is a list of characters. Main characters Nacht Weiss S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Nacht Weiss Chloe Barnett S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Chloe Barnett Ronaldo Griffin S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Ronaldo Griffin Lif S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Lif Jillian_Sky_(Akatsuki).png|Jillian Sky Sasha_Petrova_S-Craft_(Akatsuki).png|Sasha Petrovna Arthur_Speier_S-Craft_(Akatsuki).png|Arthur Speier Airi_Adler_S-Craft_(Akatsuki).png|Airi Adler Support Earth Sergei Lou - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Sergei Lou Rais S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Rais Towa Herschel - S-Craft (Sen II).png|Towa Herschel Water Aeolia S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Aeolia Swimwear Aeolia - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Swimwear Aeolia Sasha_Petrova_S-Craft_(Akatsuki).png|Sasha Petrovna Resort Sasha - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Resort Sasha Bleublanc - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Bleublanc :Halloween Bleublanc - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Halloween Bleublanc Deen S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Deen Fire Chloe Barnett S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Chloe Barnett Yukata Chloe - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Yukata Chloe Cheergirl Chloe - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Cheergirl Chloe Alisa Reinford - S-Craft (Sen).png|Alisa Reinford Magical Alisa - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Magical Alisa Ernest Reiss - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Ernest Reiss Wenzel S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Wenzel Carna S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Carna Rocco S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Rocco Wind Duvalie - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Duvalie Maid Duvalie - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Maid Duvalie Sailor Duvalie - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Sailor Duvalie Elie MacDowell S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Elie MacDowell Santa Elie - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Santa Elie Scherazard Harvey S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Scherazard Harvey Party Scherazard - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Party Scherazard Kyle Capua S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Kyle Capua Douglas (Akatsuki).png|Douglas Time Kevin Graham S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Kevin Graham Hiragi Kevin - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Haregi Kevin Alex Dudley (Akatsuki).png|Alex Dudley Space Tita Russell S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Tita Russell Doll Tita (Akatsuki).png|Doll Tita Valentine Tita - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Valentine Tita Zeit (Ao).png|Zeit Scott S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Scott Mirage Ries Argent S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Ries Argent Haregi Ries - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Haregi Ries Campanella S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Campanella Xmas Campanella - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Xmas Campanella Kurt Nardin S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Kurt Nardin Attack Earth Noel Seeker S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Noel Seeker Gift Noel - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Gift Noel Xmas Noel - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Xmas Noel Walter S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Walter Mafia Walter - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Mafia Walter Josette Capua S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Josette Capua Water Tio Plato S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Tio Plato Santa Tio - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Santa Tio Mishette Tio - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Mishette Tio Sailor Tio - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Sailor Tio Klaudia S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Klaudia von Auslese Kloe Rinz - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Kloe Rinz Azure Knight Klose - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Azure Knight Kloe Mireille S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Mireille Instructor Mireille - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Instructor Mireille Valentine Mireille - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Valentine Mireille Fire Haregi Estelle - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Haregi Estelle Crimson Knight Estelle - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png||Crimson Knight Estelle Randy Orlando S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Randy Orlando Party Randy - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Party Randy Military Randy - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Military Randy Agate Crosner S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Agate Crosner Alan Richard S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Alan Richard Gilbert Stein - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Gilbert Stein Wind Anelace Elfead S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Anelace Elfead Xmas Anelace - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Xmas Anelace Kanone Amalthea S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Kanone Amalthea Maximillian Cid - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Maximillian Cid Lechter Arundel S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Lechter Arundel Fie Claussell - S-Craft (Sen).png|Fie Claussell Gareth - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Gareth Ronaldo Griffin S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Ronaldo Griffin Sara Valestein - S-Craft (Sen II).png|Sara Valestein Time Joshua Bright S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Joshua Bright Haregi Joshua - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Haregi Joshua White Princess Joshua - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|White Princess Joshua Luciola S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Luciola Party Luciola - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Party Luciola Renne S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Renne Magical Renne - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Magical Renne Shirley Orlando S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Shirley Orlando Devilish Shirley - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Devilish Shirley Omatsuri Shirley - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Omatsuri Shirley Rean Schwarzer - S-Craft (Sen).png|Rean Schwarzer Demon Prince Rean - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Demon Prince Rean Sharon Kreuger - S-Craft (Sen II).png|[[]] Space Kilika Rouran S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Kilika Rouran Oiran Kilika - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Oiran Kilika Wazy Hemisphere S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Wazy Hemisphere Party Wazy - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Party Wazy Lif S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Lif Bride Lif - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Bride Life Mirage Rixia - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Rixia Mao Moon Princess Rixia - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Moon Princess Rixia Captain Rixia - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Captain Rixia Olivier Lenheim S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Olivier Lenheim Masquerade Olivier - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Masquerade Olivier Ennea S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Ennea Emma Millstein - S-Craft (Sen).png|Emma Millstein Altina Orion - S-Craft (Sen II).png|Altina Orion Defense Earth Lynn S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Lynn Swimwear Lynn - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Swimwear Lynn Sigmund Orlando - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Sigmund Orlando Demon King Sigmund - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Demon King Sigmund Zin Vathek S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Zin Vathek Grant - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Grant General Morgan (Akatsuki).png|Morgan Dan Russell S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Dan Russell Michel S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Michel Garcia Rossi S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Garcia Rossi Ines S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Ines Zach - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Zach Water Abbas S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Abbas Mueller Vander S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Mueller Vander Fire Lloyd Bannings - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Lloyd Bannings Party Lloyd - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Party Lloyd Wolf Lloyd - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Wolf Lloyd Estelle Bright S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Estelle Bright Wald Wales S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Wald Wales Don Capua S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Don Capua Wind Phillip Runal S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Phillip Runall Time Nacht Weiss S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Nacht Weiss Jimbei Nacht - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Jimbei Nacht Arios MacLaine S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Arios MacLaine Space Julia Schwarz S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Julia Schwarz Knight Julia - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Knight Julia Mirage Santa Mishy - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Santa Mishy Haregi Mishy - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Haregi Mishy Event only The following characters may show up as enemies during special events, but have thus far not been recruitable as party members. Water Cassius Bright S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Cassius Bright Space Arianrhod S Craft (Akatsuki).png|Arianrhod Time Mishy S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Mishy Category:Data Lists Category:Characters